


how did it end up like this?

by JayMaySay



Category: Banana Bus Squad, The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Because They Love Each Other, Comfort, Fire, Fluff, GTA AU, Hurt, Injury, M/M, but they live, injured, john and smit are in a bad situation, so much beautiful comfort, soft john, they would die for the other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-07 03:24:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20302666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayMaySay/pseuds/JayMaySay
Summary: then everything came to the forefront of his mind and he was aware of everything. jaren was kneeling next to his head, shouting for him to wake up, for him to be okay. he was screaming that it was his fault and he should never have stopped or messed up that badly. he blamed himself. his red and blue glasses had a crack on the blue side that had a spiderweb branching out, most likely blocking his view horrendously. bruises, blood, and soot littered practically every inch of his skin, but he looked unharmed otherwise.





	how did it end up like this?

**Author's Note:**

> gang au  
bad dude  
bad situation  
please enjoy

his head was fuzzy. a piercing, high pitched ring was resonating through his ears. sweat trickled down his face. he felt numb everywhere. his mind couldn’t piece together what happened and what was happening. as he opened his eyes weakly, he saw a familiar face with clear liquid trickling down their own face and from their eyes. they were yelling, but he couldn’t hear anything past the ringing.

then everything came to the forefront of his mind and he was aware of everything. jaren was kneeling next to his head, shouting for him to wake up, for him to be okay. he was screaming that it was his fault and he should never have stopped or messed up that badly. he blamed himself. his red and blue glasses had a crack on the blue side that had a spiderweb branching out, most likely blocking his view horrendously. bruises, blood, and soot littered practically every inch of his skin, but he looked unharmed otherwise.

he couldn’t say the same thing. he noticed the heat next. the fire that danced around them and threatening to crawl up their bodies. he could feel the huge burns already forming on his arm from where he blocked a beam that almost fell on the boy next to him, had he not protected him. he could hardly breathe from the lack of oxygen.

“john! come on! we have to go!” jaren cried, tugging at his throbbing arms. slowly, they stood up, jaren holding most of john’s weight with the older male’s arm slung over the younger’s shoulders.

“jare… i’m too heavy… you can’t…” he wheezed.

“shut up. we’re gonna get out of here. you’re gonna get out of here,” the canadian promised, hobbling down the hallway that crackled fire on both sides of the two. the two instinctively ducked when some part of the wall or ceiling fell behind them. jaren took a glance back and swore under his breath, before heaving john up higher and rushing as fast as he could.

“no comms… no phones…” jaren grumbled. “it’ll be fine, they said. quick in and out plant, they said.”

john would’ve laughed at the other’s sarcastic comments, but his energy was dwindling as the fire around them grew. he needed to have enough to help jaren lug his useless body out of the collapsing building.

“how did it end up like this?” the smaller man grounded out, slightly irritated and slightly fearful.

“it was only… only a kiss,” john wheezed out, feeling the unhealthy air shroud his lungs

“shut up, idiot. you’re dying. i can’t have that,” jaren snapped playfully, squeezing the arm he held onto tighter.

but his question made the blond think; how did they end up like this?

a job. some asshole was widespread manufacturing a shit ton of drugs and weapons and selling to children all over the city. he was creating an army of the youth and that was the last thing those children needed in their lives, he also started slowly taking over parts of their land, by bribery and blackmail. the idea was to bomb his main base of operations with him inside, ceasing all activity from the asshole. 

jaren and john were a duo, never going on a mission alone, unless it was a simple assassination or their abilities were needed elsewhere. they were always together and worked better than their leader and his second in command sometimes. they were in sync to the point where they don’t have to say a word, the other would know.

so with their combined abilities, jaren being small and can easily hack into things and john being a quiet deadshot, they took on the job that shouldn’t have last longer than half an hour. they studied the building inside and out for a day, created the plan, then set off.

except they didn’t expect the extreme hiccup of getting stuck in the building.

the bomb was set to go off a minute after being set, but something went wrong and went off thirty seconds later. it wasn’t enough time to get out of the building, so the two had been rattled off their feet. guards were running down the halls towards them and jaren had froze, clearly catatonic as his brain figured out what went wrong, but john didn’t let him think about it long. he took the younger by the arm and dragged him off, dashing down the halls.

until jaren slipped out of his grip and fell to the ground, tripping over the debris on the floor. the creaking immediately caught john’s attention, making him slide and cover jaren’s body with an arm up.

then he woke up with insanely burnt arms and a freaked out canadian.

“Exit… exit… exit… ha!” the dark haired male shouted in relief, but then squeaked when a stray bullet hit the wall next to him. they glanced back and found the asshole that owned the building standing there with burning clothes, several third degree burns and a gun.

“you little shits think you can come here, bomb my building, and get out alive?” he cackled with no remorse. “you are shit out of luck.”

“you’re the asshole who is selling heroin to third graders!” jaren shouted back. “you’re the asshole who thought it was right to kill prostitutes after using their services! you’re the asshole who killed a whole gang for no reason!” 

the man’s smirk faded as he lifted the gun again and shot. the bullet left the chamber before a large beam fell on top of the insane man, killing him instantly.

john sighed in relief. the dude wasn’t a problem anymore. he was as gone as the building they were standing in. which they should really leave. he turned to jaren and instantly the thought of leaving was out the window as he saw his free hand covered in blood and the red liquid seep from his side and into his white shirt.

“shit,” he muttered and stumbled, unable to hold either of them up. they were sent crashing to the ground. “john, you have to leave.”

“i can’t leave you!” john shouted. “you didn’t leave me! i can’t leave you!”

“you have to!” jaren screamed back, his own tears falling down his blackened face. “you have to get out of this alive!”

“what about you? i can’t leave you to die because of a fucking gun shot wound! what a pussy way out!”

“you’re too weak to get me out! you can’t even hold yourself up, johnny boy!” 

“i’m not leaving my best friend behind!”

“and i’m not letting the person i love die!” 

john’s breath caught in his throat as tears overwhelmed his eyes. “what…”

jaren coughed, but smiled softly at the older man. “i love you. i’ve loved you since our first mission together and you called me a stupid, canadian milk bag. your laughs make me want to get out of bed, and your smiles make my shitty days better. you are my sunshine, john, which is why i can’t let you die.”

“you’re a fucking idiot for thinking i’d let my idiot, milk bag crush die,” the american snapped, then leaned down and put his burned arms underneath jaren’s knees and around his back. they both cried out as he lifted the smaller man up, one out of pain, the other out of fear. john’s body was weak, jaren was right, but he’d be damned if he let the kid die now.

he stumbled to the exit as jaren’s head rested on his shoulder, nose pressed into his shirt and breaths hot against the fabric. his hands were clenching the fabric, shaking with fear. john realized he had to pull the door open with his hand. There was no way of getting it open without touching the handle.

he winced when the hot handle burned his skin, but didn’t hesitate to twist and push it open.

they were engulfed in the cold, california air, clean oxygen rushing to their lungs, making them cough violently. john didn’t let go of his partner in crime as his bleary eyes searched for help.

“kryoz!” someone called. he squinted, then sighed in relief when he saw brock, evan, and tyler running up to them.

“thank fuck,” he breathed.

tyler moved to take jaren out of john’s arms, but the canadian whimpered and held onto the other tighter.

“they need medical attention, now,” evan stressed.

“i can’t get smiity off of kryoz. he won’t let go,” tyler informed.

“and kryoz is about to pass out,” brock added.

“get the van now!”

john felt someone support him as his legs and arms grew weaker with the added weight. his mind was going fuzzy again, but he vaguely heard the screeching of tires and felt the support push him towards the van.

he settled down in the back on a mass of blankets with jaren across his lap. craig and ryan were there instantly, placing oxygen masks over their mouths and noses, asking questions as the van moved.

“is he dead?”

nod.

“are the guards dead?”

nod.

“any injuries?”

nod, then he pulled jaren’s hand away from his bullet wound. ryan and craig cursed, then whipped out supplies and began taking care of it. he never let go of the small canadian once and jaren didn’t release him either. After pulling the bullet out, which caused a colossal amount of screams that burned john’s ears, they stitched jaren up, then lathered john’s burns with healing cream and wrapped them in bandages. his forearms and hands were covered, but that didn’t stop him from holding jaren’s hand tightly.

“no head injuries, luckily,” craig commented, then smiled gently at the blond, who was struggling to keep his eyes open. “you can rest now, john. we’ll take care of you guys.”

and with that confirmation, his head fell against the dark haired boy’s and his eyelids slipped shut.

* * *

as he re-entered consciousness, everything was bleary and he was in pain and confused. he thought back to what happened and instantly everything came rushing back to him. the job of invading the building of that psychopath, planting the bomb, not getting out fast enough, the beam, jaren yelling, dragging his body towards the exit, the psychopath shooting jaren, carrying jaren to the exit himself, then they were saved by the gang. he didn’t remember much after they got oxygen masks.

his heart sped up when he couldn’t find jaren. the worst thoughts came to mind as fear and adrenaline coursed through his veins.

pushing the blankets off, he noticed that he was in his own room in new clothes and hooked up to an iv drip. furrowed brows, he ripped it out and stood up, but his limbs protested slightly and he struggled to keep standing. however, he needed to find jaren.

he went down the steps as fast as he could manage, then stumbled into the main room. 

his heart settled when he heard that familiar laugh and relief washed through his aching bones.

the gang was spread between the kitchen and the living space where the tv and consoles were. a movie was playing, a comedy, so they laughed hysterically a few times.

“john!” evan first noticed him, gaining everyone else’s attention. his name rung out several times as they voiced how happy they were to see him awake.

he couldn’t answer them as a small body launched at his own and arms wrapped around his neck.

“thank fuck you’re okay,” jaren murmured, choking slightly on his emotions.

“why wouldn’t i be?” the blond asked in confusion, a bandaged hand rubbing up and down the canadian’s back, which he noticed was clothed by one of his own sweatshirt. he felt as right as rain, besides the tired bones and throbbing burns on his arms.

“dude, you were out for nearly four days,” craig explained. “that’s why you had an iv in. you nearly had third degree burns and extreme inhalation of carbon dioxide. it’s amazing that you got yourself and smit out of there in the condition you were in.”

john blinked, shocked that all that time had passed, but for him, it had only felt like a few hours.

“i woke up a few hours after the guys got to us, but we weren’t sure why you weren’t waking up,” jaren added, grip tightening. “we guessed it was because of how much energy you used, but… like… we didn’t…”

“hey,” john cooed, pushing a kiss into the dark haired boy’s forehead. “i’m okay. i’m here. i’m alive. you did it. you got me out.”

jaren giggled, shaking his head against john’s shirt, before pulling back and revealing his bloodshot brown eyes. “seems like it was the other way around, if it weren’t for you,” he corrected. “it would’ve been a-a pussy death.”

john chuckled, before his lips tipped downward. “what you said, at the building when i said i couldn’t let my best friend die-”

jaren smiled widely, reaching up and placing his hands on either side of the blond’s face. “i meant every word i said.” he paused. “did you?”

the american grinned, then leaned down and captured the canadian’s lips on his own. 

he vaguely heard cheers come from the gang and confetti showered them. it was a long, overdue confession.

they pulled back laughing happily as their foreheads rested against each other.

“i meant every single word.”

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
